En la mira
by sagawinchester
Summary: [One-shot] Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Rukia vio a su hermano por última vez, por lo que decide visitarlo para pasar las vacaciones con él. En el aeropuerto conoce a un hombre con el que intercambia más que unas cuantas palabras, descubriendo más tarde que todo fue parte de un plan. AU, GinRuki, lemmon.


**Hola a todos, he vuelto con un one-shot de una de mis crackships favoritas, GinRuki. Ya saben, Rated M porque me gusta escribir escenas en las que coshan como conejos. Ok no, ignoren eso último. Pero es que son tan hermosos juntos TuT sólo de ese modo, jamás me imaginaría un romance vainilla entre ellos.**

 **En fin, el fic está inspirado en la película** ** _Vuelo nocturno (Red eye)_** **de Wes Craven. Aclaro esto para que no me acusen de plagio xD es sólo que la trama me encantó y hay cierta similitud con mi historia.**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **EN LA MIRA**

Al mediodía Kaien me dejó en el aeropuerto y me deseó buen viaje. Mi vuelo salía en una hora, todavía tenía tiempo de sentarme un rato y adelantar un poco la revisión del diario de la empresa. Una de las ventajas de ser la directora ejecutiva era que tenía todo tipo de beneficios, pero esos beneficios iban a la par con las cantidades enormes de trabajo y responsabilidades.

Al fin eran vacaciones, no podía esperar a ver a mi hermano Byakuya, ya que él era la única familia que me quedaba. Supuse que como cada año haríamos una modesta cena en casa e invitaríamos a algunos viejos amigos. Byakuya nunca había sido amante de las grandes fiestas, y lo fue menos cuando murió mi cuñada Hisana.

Me llegó un mensaje al celular cuando me senté en la sala de espera. Dejé la maleta a un lado y revisé de quién era. Una sonrisa involuntaria iluminó mi rostro al ver que era de Byakuya.

 _"Te extraño TnT Que tengas buen viaje ;)"_

Estaba aprendiendo a utilizar los _emojis_ y eso me causó gracia. Mi hermano era como un anciano cuando se trataba de la tecnología, estaba acostumbrado a las cartas y un poco a las llamadas telefónicas. Parte de esto se debía a que había vivido muchos años de su juventud con el abuelo Ginrei.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí? –exclamó una voz profunda.

Levanté la vista y me encontré con un hombre alto de cabello blanco que me sonreía amablemente. La sala de espera no estaba tan llena, pero los asientos disponibles estaban ocupados por bolsas o maletas de los pasajeros. Le sonreí de vuelta y asentí.

-Gracias –respondió.

Había cierta diversión en su tono de voz y eso me llamó la atención. Vi que llevaba una maleta un poco más pequeña que la mía; seguramente viajaba por negocios.

-¿A dónde viajas? –me preguntó.

-Eh, Tokio. De vacaciones.

-Qué afortunada. Yo viajo por negocios –sonreí mentalmente por haber acertado. Siendo directora ejecutiva tenía que viajar mucho, por lo que mi experiencia en cuanto a interpretaciones de ese tipo era muy acertada.

Si veía a alguien con sandalias sabía que iba a un lugar caluroso, o si llevaba sólo un maletín era obvio que era viaje redondo y no por muchos días. Una persona vestida como iba el sujeto al lado de mí, con pantalón de vestir, camisa y corbata, gritaba a los cuatro vientos que iba a un viaje de negocios.

-¿También vas a Tokio?

-Sí.

-¿Qué asiento tienes?

-Primera clase, 46.

La coincidencia era sorpresiva. Yo tenía el 45, de lado de la ventana. Sonrió cuando le mostré mi boleto.

-Esto es extraño –confesó.

-Bastante –asentí-. Soy Rukia Kuchiki.

-Gin Ichimaru.

Estrechamos las manos y no pude evitar notar que eran grandes y ásperas a comparación de las mías. Las venas se le marcaban en el dorso; sus dedos eran largos y delgados y llevaba las uñas bien recortadas; su piel era de un tono cremoso pálido, como si nunca se expusiera al sol.

-Tal vez estoy equivocado, pero ¿la empresa inversionista de Karakura no lleva tu apellido?

-Es la misma. La empresa es de mi familia. Soy la directora ejecutiva.

Me sentía extraña al revelarle mi currículum y mi identidad a aquel hombre, pero su manera de hablar me inspiró confianza. Parecía genuinamente interesado en el tema. Hablamos un poco sobre las inversiones en el extranjero y resultó que él trabajaba como diseñador en una sucursal de la empresa aérea que tenía convenio con Kuchiki Enterprise.

El voceo del vuelo por los megáfonos interrumpió nuestra conversación. Nos apresuramos a documentar las maletas y esperamos en la fila a que tomaran nuestros boletos. No me di cuenta de qué tan alto era Gin hasta verlo de pie al lado de mí. Apenas si llegaba debajo de su hombro. Le ganaba a Byakuya por unos cuantos centímetros.

Abordamos el avión y tomamos asiento esperando indicaciones. Revisar el diario de la empresa había pasado a segundo plano desde que Gin se sentó al lado de mí en la sala de espera. Pero de todas formas eran vacaciones y ya habría otra ocasión de ponerme al día con el trabajo acumulado.

Nuestros brazos se rozaron cuando se puso el cinturón de seguridad y ese simple toque me causó escalofríos. Gin no había dejado de sonreír de esa manera extraña todo el camino, y sus ojos permanecían casi cerrados, impidiéndome ver el color. La voz del piloto nos informó que el avión despegaría en unos minutos. Por la ventana vi que algunas personas seguían abordando.

-Y dime, Rukia, ¿irás a ver a alguien en especial?

-A mi hermano. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez.

-Qué encantador. ¿Pasarás allá todas las vacaciones?

-Sólo una semana, la empresa no me deja tomarme tanto tiempo libre.

-Eres la directora ejecutiva, seguro puedes arreglar quedarte unos días más –respondió.

Sí, seguro podía hacer eso, pero mi ética profesional no me lo permitía.

-No lo sé…

-Tal vez podríamos vernos un día de estos. Podemos ir a comer a un restaurante.

La propuesta me intimidó, no llevábamos ni una hora de conocernos y ya me estaba proponiendo salir con él. Era apuesto, eso sí, pero la confianza que se había tomado de repente me decía que procediera con cautela.

-Era broma –respondió.

Eso me había tomado desprevenida. ¿Por qué rayos pensé que hablaba en serio?

-Entiendo ese tipo de responsabilidades. El trabajo va primero, la diversión después.

Hasta ahí llegó la conversación. Las luces del pasillo se apagaron y las turbinas se encendieron. El avión despegó sin más demora y agarramos velocidad en un santiamén. La azafata nos indicó momentos después que ya podíamos quitarnos los cinturones de seguridad. Nos ofreció algo de beber y yo pedí champaña, Gin pidió una copa de vino tinto. Le envié un mensaje a Byakuya con la hora de llegada del vuelo.

-Odio este tipo de viajes –exclamé de repente.

-¿Qué tipo?

-Son muchas horas. Me enfado fácilmente.

-Tal vez podemos encontrar algo para entretenernos.

-¿Cómo qué?

Gin abrió los ojos y me observó unos momentos. Había algo extraño en ellos, como si estuvieran taladrándome el cráneo o analizando mi alma.

-Puedo contarte algunas historias, podemos hablar de nuestra vida privada, tal vez el juego de "yo nunca". Tenemos el alcohol.

Me reí con ese último. Lo había jugado un par de veces cuando iba en la universidad y siempre me divertía más de lo planeado. La sensación me hizo rememorar el pasado, cuando era más joven y mi única preocupación en ese entonces era mi apariencia y lo que los demás pensaran de mí. Jugarlo con un extraño en un avión no era exactamente viable, pero no tenía nada que perder.

-De acuerdo, juguemos "yo nunca" –exclamé con una sonrisa.

-Bien, yo empiezo. Veamos…yo nunca…he dirigido una empresa.

-Buena esa –le di un sorbo a mi copa-. Yo nunca…he invitado a salir a un extraño.

-Era broma –repitió.

-Pero lo hiciste.

-De acuerdo –tomó de su copa-. Yo nunca…he ido a América.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿En serio? Rayos –tomó nuevamente.

-Yo nunca he salido con alguien menor que yo.

-No es justo, con las mujeres funciona diferente.

-Te sorprenderías, no seas tramposo y bebe.

Algunos pasajeros nos dieron miradas curiosas, seguramente preguntándose por qué estábamos bebiendo a partir de un estúpido juego.

-Yo nunca he besado a alguien de mi mismo sexo.

La frase me hizo sonrojar. Yo lo había hecho. Malditos años de fraternidad y sus estúpidas iniciaciones. Gin sonrió divertido cuando tomé de la copa. Su mirada se posó en mis labios hasta que el líquido se deslizó por mi garganta.

Me puse a pensar en mi siguiente confesión. Había un mundo de cosas que no había hecho, pero la situación no estaba para hablar de cualquier cosa. Al parecer nos habíamos movido inconscientemente al terreno personal. Sentí algo extraño en la nuca y me estremecí.

-Yo nunca…he tenido un romance en el trabajo –exclamé finalmente.

Gin se rió antes de beber de su copa.

-Puedes contarme esa historia más tarde –le dije. Esto se estaba poniendo divertido.

-¿Has besado a alguien de tu mismo sexo pero no has tenido un inocente romance de trabajo? –se burló.

-No hay nada de malo con besar a alguien del mismo sexo. Por otro lado, el trabajo es un ambiente profesional. Un romance pone en peligro muchas cosas.

Gin puso una mano en el reposabrazos y acarició la punta de mis dedos.

-Tenemos perspectivas diferentes. Me gusta el peligro –su voz adquirió un toque más profundo-. Yo nunca he besado a alguien en un avión.

Sonreí por la dirección de sus palabras. No le creía que no lo hubiera hecho, pero la que tenía que responder era yo. Sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente y se pasaban de mis ojos a mis labios. Era un extraño en un avión, no sabía nada de él, pero sin detenerme a pensarlo demasiado me incliné en el asiento y lo besé. Su mano instintivamente se puso en mi nuca y me atrajo más hacia él. Sus labios tenían el sabor a vino y eran suaves como el terciopelo. Pude olfatear mejor su fragancia y sentí cosquillas en el vientre bajo. Cuando me separé mis latidos estaban acelerados, pero levanté la copa antes de tomar y exclamé:

-Todo sea por un poco de champaña.

Sonrió de lado y se acomodó en el asiento.

-Te toca.

Me sentía renovada, como si ese beso era lo que había estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. Me había preocupado por hacer mi vida tan correctamente que me había olvidado de cosas simples como esa. Habían pasado meses desde que estuve con un hombre y no me había preocupado en lo más mínimo por mi vida amorosa.

No es que estuviera afirmando que lo que había surgido de repente con Gin fuera amor, pero si enredarme con él me permitía liberar un poco de tensión acumulada, entonces estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. No tenía nada que perder. Cuando bajara del avión nos despediríamos y cada quien seguiría con su vida.

Volteé a ver el pasillo y mi vista se fue hasta el fondo, donde estaban los baños. Me incliné hacia su oído y susurré:

-Nunca he echado un polvo en el baño de un avión.

Me levanté sin esperar respuesta y pasé a su lado, asegurándome de rozar su hombro con mi pierna en mi camino al sanitario. No me quedé a comprobar si me iba a seguir, porque en el fondo sabía que lo haría. La clave era entrar por separado para que la azafata no nos descubriera.

Entré al baño sin poner el pasador y me observé en el espejo unos segundos. Alboroté un poco mi cabello para darle una apariencia más sensual y me mordí los labios para enrojecerlos. No estaba acostumbrada a usar maquillaje. Me acomodé el vestido de la parte del escote y lo alisé por mis piernas. Dos segundos más tarde entró Gin y cerró la puerta con el pasador. Me observó de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en cada parte de mi cuerpo que me hacía estremecer. Noté que había doblado las mangas de su camisa, exponiendo parte de sus antebrazos. La corbata estaba ligeramente desanudada.

Se acercó a mí con la gracia de un depredador y mi interior se retorció en respuesta. Su altura y complexión me tenían fascinada. No podía esperar para sentirlo más de cerca. Me acorraló contra el lavabo y puso ambas manos encima, sin tocarme. Se inclinó en mi oreja y su respiración me hizo cosquillas.

-Todo sea por un poco de vino –exclamó.

Sus labios besaron mi cuello en ese punto especial debajo de la oreja. Mi cuerpo entero vibró ante su toque y cerré los ojos para concentrarme en las sensaciones. Me tomó por la cintura y apretó suavemente, bajando una mano hasta el dobladillo de mi vestido mientras la otra seguía en su posición. El roce de sus dedos subiendo por mis muslos desnudos me hizo aguantar la respiración de golpe. Acaricié su pecho por encima de la camisa y me humedecí al sentir sus músculos firmes. Sin previo aviso metió la mano en mis bragas y mis piernas fallaron al sostener mi peso. Gin me pasó la otra mano por la cintura y me mantuvo firmemente pegada al lavabo mientras acariciaba ese punto en mi entrepierna que me hacía desfallecer. Mi humedad crecía con cada caricia, y mi desesperación aún más.

Me besó nuevamente al tiempo que colaba un dedo en mi interior, provocando que gimiera contra su boca. Se movió lentamente y en círculos, sin perder pisada de mi expresión ni el movimiento involuntario de mis caderas. Introdujo un segundo dedo y tuve que morderme los labios para no gritar. Mi nerviosismo creció cuando me di cuenta de lo que en realidad estábamos haciendo, y en _dónde_ lo estábamos haciendo. Su sonrisa maliciosa regresó a mi cuello y dejó un camino de besos hasta mi clavícula y mi escote. Se pegó más a mi cuerpo y sentí su dureza contra mi estómago a través del pantalón. Tomó mi mano izquierda y la puso en su erección para que lo acariciara a placer. Era grande, podía notarlo. Acaricié arriba y abajo y lo escuché gemir contra mi oído. Le quité el cinturón y en un movimiento colé mi mano hasta su bóxer para tomarlo firmemente. Se tensó por completo y sacó sus dedos de mi interior.

-Estás tan húmeda –exclamó.

Para mi enorme sorpresa, se llevó los dedos a la boca y los lamió para limpiarlo de mis jugos como si se tratara de una paleta. Me sonrojé nerviosamente, nunca había presenciado algo parecido.

Le bajé el pantalón hasta las rodillas y sonreí al contemplar su longitud. Apuntaba directamente a mi rostro. Lo acaricié y lo sentí crecer un poco más. Gin me tomó de los brazos y me levantó nuevamente.

-No hay tiempo –fue lo único que dijo.

Me giró de cara al espejo, levantó mi vestido hasta la cintura y de un jalón me bajó las bragas hasta medio muslo. Su rudeza sólo me hizo excitar aún más. Pensar que estaba así por mi culpa me elevaba el ego hasta el cielo. Sacó un condón de su cartera y se lo colocó deprisa. Con una mano me inclinó sobre el lavabo, mi pecho casi tocándolo, y con la otra tomó su miembro y lo guió hasta mi entrada, haciéndome gemir con cada roce que hacía arriba y abajo, esparciendo mi humedad y palpitando contra mi piel.

Se introdujo lentamente, haciéndome sentir cada centímetro casi como una tortura. Su delicadeza contrastaba enormemente con el deseo acumulado que tenía hecho nudo en la parte baja de mi vientre. Cuando entró hasta el tope me agarré fuertemente al lavabo para liberar esa tensión. Gin se tomó unos segundos para deleitarse con mi interior y después salió casi por completo para volver a entrar de golpe. Me moví hacia atrás para sentirlo nuevamente pero me mantuvo firme contra el lavabo. Las riendas las llevaba él, había tomado el control y me excitaba sentirme de alguna forma dominada. Se aferró a mis caderas y volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento, cada vez entraba con más facilidad y mi mente se nublaba con cada estocada.

Mis pechos demandaban atención. Gin tomó uno con una mano y puso la otra en mi cuello para obligarme a verme en el espejo. La escena era demasiado erótica. Lo escuché gemir en mi oreja mientras aceleraba el ritmo y yo luchaba por mantenerme en pie y no hacer demasiado ruido. No teníamos más que unos minutos antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero con la adrenalina que segregaba mi cerebro y mi orgasmo en ascenso no haría falta más que eso.

La temperatura subió considerablemente y comencé a sudar. Sentí que mi interior comenzaba a contraerse y supe que estaba cerca. Gin aceleró el ritmo aferrado a mis caderas sin dejar de gemir y besar el lóbulo de mi oreja y nos entregamos a la liberación haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Esperó unos segundos antes de salir de mí, se quitó el preservativo y lo tiró a la papelera. Me acomodé mi ropa y le sonreí satisfecha. Había sido muy placentero, y hacerlo en un avión definitivamente era excitante en muchas formas, temiendo ser atrapados en cualquier momento. Me dio un último beso, se lavó las manos y salió del baño. Esperé unos minutos antes de seguirlo.

Cuando salí no pude evitar pensar que todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí. Me había acomodado el cabello y la ropa, pero la expresión de _recién-follada_ no se iría tan rápido. Escuché que Gin estaba hablando por teléfono cuando me acerqué. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-Está hecho. Sí, llegaremos en unas horas.

-¿Todo bien?

Gin se sorprendió cuando le hablé y se apresuró a despedirse de la persona al otro lado de la línea. Colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

-Sí, claro.

-¿Estoy paranoica o todos nos estaban viendo cuando salimos?

-No lo dudaría, fuiste muy ruidosa –bromeó.

Terminó su copa de vino y su expresión sonriente regresó a su rostro. Había cierta incomodidad en el ambiente; no era sorpresivo, pero esperaba que al menos pudiéramos conversar un poco más antes de aterrizar. ¿Qué pensaría de mí? Una chica que se lía con cualquier extraño. Suspiré pesadamente y me recargué en la ventana para tratar de dormir un poco.

Cuando Gin me despertó el avión acababa de aterrizar. Me sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado y traté de restarle importancia. Yo misma me lo había propuesto: sólo un polvo, nada de sentimientos.

El cielo azul tenía tintes rojizos por el atardecer. La azafata nos deseó buen día y nos despidió con una sonrisa. Sin darnos cuenta Gin y yo caminamos juntos a recoger las maletas. Byakuya aún no me respondía el mensaje que le había enviado. Le marqué para decirle que ya había llegado, pues había quedado de recogerme, pero me mandaba directamente al buzón de voz.

-¿Todo en orden? –Gin se acercó a mí.

-Sí, es sólo que…mi hermano no me responde.

-¿Él te va a recoger?

-Supuestamente, pero ni siquiera me respondió el mensaje. No es muy bueno con la tecnología, tal vez salió y olvidó el celular en casa.

-Yo voy a tomar un taxi, si quieres podemos compartirlo –propuso.

-No quiero desviarte de tu destino.

-Voy al centro, ¿te queda de paso?

-Sí, de hecho es a unas cuantas calles.

-Ahí lo tienes –sonrió-. Vamos, te ayudo con tu equipaje.

Lo seguí afuera del aeropuerto y abordamos un taxi. Algo me decía que esta no sería la última vez que lo vería, pero no quería decir nada para no sonar fuera de lugar. El conductor tomó la siguiente avenida y llegamos en cuestión de minutos. Saqué mi cartera para darle el dinero y Gin sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada de eso, señorita directora ejecutiva. Yo pagaré.

-Esto es demasiado, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

Nos apeamos del carro y me acompañó hasta la puerta luego de bajar mi maleta. El auto de mi hermano estaba ahí, se me hacía raro que no me hubiera contestado. La puerta se abrió al segundo timbre y apareció un hombre alto y castaño con una sonrisa de lado. ¿Acaso Byakuya tenía visitas? El hombre se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Un amigo de Byakuya –respondió.

-¿No está en casa?

-Está en la cocina, pero se encuentra un poco indispuesto –respondió.

Me apresuré a entrar a la casa y ni siquiera me detuve a ver si Gin ya se había ido, mucho menos a agradecerle por todo.

-¿Byakuya?

La casa estaba en silencio y en penumbra. Cuando entré a la cocina me encontré con mi hermano atado de pies y manos a una silla y con una mordaza en la boca. Tenía algunos golpes en el rostro y sangre seca en su nariz. Parecía que estaba inconsciente.

-¡Hermano! –corrí y me arrodillé a su lado. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Ese hombre…él tenía algo que ver en todo esto. Me giré para enfrentarlo pero ya estaba justo detrás de mí. Llevaba un arma en la mano y me apuntaba directamente sin dejar de sonreír. Para mi sorpresa, Gin estaba a su lado.

-¿Q-Qué significa esto?

-Rukia Kuchiki. Directora ejecutiva de Kuchiki Enterprise. ¿Quién diría que alcanzarías tanta fama y renombre a tus veinticinco años?

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué le hiciste a Byakuya?

-Sólo conversamos un poco, tranquila –sacó un teléfono de su bolsillo y me congelé cuando vi que era el de mi hermano. ¿Desde cuándo lo tenía?

-En caso de que lo preguntes, sí, fui yo el que te envió el mensaje esta tarde. Pensé que vomitaría cuando leí tanta miel en sus conversaciones –se burló.

-Gin, ¿qué es esto? –exclamé.

-Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, así que mejor siéntate y te lo podremos explicar tranquilamente –respondió.

Traté de desatar a Byakuya pero sentí el frío cañón en la nuca y me detuve.

-Yo que tú no haría eso. Aléjate de él, por favor. Quiero evitar derramar sangre si es posible –exclamó el castaño-. Mi nombre es Aizen Sosuke. Conozco a tu hermano desde hace mucho tiempo. Solíamos trabajar juntos en una empresa llamada Bleach, tal vez te suene por el nombre. En fin, Byakuya y yo empezamos un negocio como socios, pero mi gran sorpresa fue ver que nada de eso se logró. ¿Qué crees que pasó? Eres una chica inteligente, pregunta de examen, Rukia: ¿cuál es uno de los principales motivos por el que un negocio no prospera?

-No lo sé.

-Inténtalo.

-¿Bancarrota? ¿No hay mercado? ¿Fraude?

-Ah, acertaste con el último. Fraude.

-No sé de qué estás hablando. Por favor déjanos ir.

-Espera, ni siquiera has escuchado toda la historia.

Gin jaló una silla de la mesa y se la dio a Aizen, él se quedó recargado en el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tu hermano hizo fraude con el negocio. Millones y millones de inversión tirados a la basura.

-Así que eso es. Quieres venganza.

-No soy un estúpido villano de historieta, Rukia. Esto es el mundo real. Quiero mi dinero. Y si tengo que quitárselo a la fuerza, entonces lo haré.

Byakuya despertó y se movió en la silla, tratando de zafarse.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Kuchiki. Tu querida hermana está aquí.

Byakuya lo fulminó con la mirada y se movió con más impaciencia. Quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no estaba segura, ni siquiera sabía qué es lo que planeaba Aizen. Y Gin…ese bastardo…

-Si quieres el dinero, ¿qué caso tiene que yo esté aquí?

-Bueno, eres la clave de todo –respondió.

Lo miré confundida, sin entender a qué se refería o cuál era mi papel en todo eso.

-¿No lo ves? –se rascó la nuca con el cañón de la pistola-. Es un plan perfecto. Ni siquiera tuve que emplear la fuerza u otros recursos. Viniste directamente a la trampa.

-Estás demente.

-No estoy demente. Soy un genio. Con mi inteligencia y la labia de Gin nada podría salir mal. Sabía que Byakuya jamás me daría el dinero si se lo pedía, me costó algunos meses rastrearlo después de eso; logró mantener un perfil bajo todo este tiempo. Pero tú no. Fue fácil atar cabos después de descubrir la pequeña gran empresa familiar de los Kuchiki. Secuestrarte y pedir rescate es demasiado burdo.

-¿Cómo le llamas a esto?

-Digamos que…eres mi as bajo la manga. Una retención temporal. Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirle a tu hermano que firme el cheque con la cantidad que yo le diga y asunto arreglado. Te escuchará.

-¿Y si me rehúso?

-No lo hagas, Rukia. Te dije que no quería derramar sangre. Somos personas racionales y civilizadas. Ahora sé buena y quítale la mordaza a tu hermano para que nos diga en dónde está su chequera.

Obedecí. Byakuya tenía la comisura de labios enrojecida, la mordaza le escocía la piel.

-Rukia…vete de aquí –exclamó con voz ahogada.

-Ustedes los Kuchiki no saben enfrentar sus problemas. Creen que la única solución es huir de todo –dijo Aizen.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto –respondió Byakuya-. Déjala ir, es inocente.

-¿Inocente? –Intervino Gin-. Tu hermana es de todo menos inocente.

-Cierra la boca –exclamé. Me ardía el rostro de coraje.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tu hermano no sabe que te acuestas con cualquier hombre que acabas de conocer? Aunque el término "acostar" no es el adecuado. ¿Qué palabras usaste? ¿Echar un polvo en el baño de un avión?

Desvié la vista. No podía sostenerle la mirada a Byakuya. Aizen se rió al ver mi reacción.

-Rukia, jamás habría imaginado eso de ti. Parecías tan pulcra y correcta en las fotos de la revista entre las mujeres más influyentes del año en el mundo de los negocios.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le pregunté a Gin.

-Alguien tenía que asegurarse de que llegaras sana y salva. Como ya lo dijo Aizen, todo fue planeado. El boleto de avión, el mensaje de tu hermano, las llamadas perdidas, el taxi. El suceso del baño fue sólo para mi deleite. Lo disfruté mucho, y estoy seguro de que tú también.

-Gin tiene debilidad por las mujeres menudas. Acordamos que él se encargaría de traer la carnada a las fauces del depredador y yo lidiaría con Byakuya. Lo que me recuerda –Aizen sacó otra pistola de la parte trasera del pantalón y se la dio a Gin-. El silenciador está en la maleta.

Gin salió de la cocina y volvió luego de unos momentos con el arma cargada.

-No tengo todo el día. Dinos dónde tienes la chequera –exigió Aizen.

-Lárguense de mi casa –escupió Byakuya.

Aizen se puso de pie y le propinó un golpe en la mandíbula. Quise intervenir pero Gin me pasó el brazo por el cuello y me apuntó con el arma.

-Mientras más rápido terminemos con esto más rápido nos iremos, Kuchiki.

No quería verlo lastimado, pero tampoco podía dejar que ese maldito se saliera con la suya. Sin pensarlo un momento más mordí a Gin en el brazo y cuando me soltó eché a correr hacia la puerta de la calle.

-¡Maldita! –gritó Gin agarrándose el brazo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ve tras ella!

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Abrir las ventanas sería muy tardado, así que corrí escaleras arriba tomando el teléfono en el proceso. Marqué al 911 mientras escuchaba los pasos apresurados de Gin.

 _-911, ¿cuál es su emergencia?_

-Sí, hay dos hombres en… –la llamada se cortó.

-Rukia, creo que debes ser más lista que esto –dijo Gin. Había desconectado la línea, dejándome completamente incomunicada. Mi teléfono se había quedado en mi bolso, en la sala.

Corrí hasta la habitación de mi hermano. Sabía que Aizen no le haría nada, lo necesitaba vivo, y de alguna forma a mí también, ya que yo era la "clave" de su estúpido plan.

Necesitaba algo con qué defenderme ya que Gin estaba armado. Tal vez no me mataría pero podía darme un golpe con la pistola en la cabeza o un disparo en la pierna. Barrí la habitación con la mirada, buscando un palo, un bate, lo que fuera. No había nada. Mi hermano tenía todo perfectamente acomodado. El pasillo que conectaba su cuarto con el vestidor estaba a sólo unos pasos. Abrí la puerta y la azoté antes de correr a esconderme en el armario. Aprovechando que ya era de noche y la casa estaba a oscuras me asomé por la rejilla y vi que Gin entraba deprisa a la habitación, mirando debajo de la cama y alrededor antes de entrar al vestidor. Cuando pensé que ya estaba al fondo salí corriendo y me metí al baño. Había una pequeña ventana que daba a la calle, gracias a mi complexión podía salir sin problemas. Traté de abrirla sin hacer mucho ruido, no se abrió demasiado, me costaría más trabajo salir. Apenas había sacado medio cuerpo cuando sentí que me jalaban adentro de un tirón. Pataleé con fuerza para zafarme pero fue en vano.

-¡Auxilio! –gritar por ayuda parecía ser la única opción.

Gin me abrazó por la cintura y volvió a cerrar la ventana. Ahí iba mi última esperanza.

Me jaló del cabello y me arrastró por el pasillo hasta las escaleras. Había un atizador sobre una caja y lo tomé a la pasada. Le di con todas mis fuerzas en la entrepierna y cuando se dobló aproveché para quitarle el arma. Forcejeamos un momento, pero en un impulso de adrenalina lo arrojé por las escaleras y lo vi rodar hasta abajo. Quedó inconsciente.

-¿Gin? –era Aizen.

Me oculté detrás del muro y caminé de puntillas hasta la habitación. Si Aizen entraba podía rodear por el pasillo y bajar antes que él. Escuché sus pasos y me oculté detrás de la otra puerta. Supuse que ya había visto el cuerpo de Gin porque amartilló el arma.

-Rukia, ¿qué crees que haces? ¿Quieres ver morir a Byakuya? Sal de donde estés, no quiero tener que ir a buscarte.

Su tono de voz denotaba amenaza en cada sílaba. Era un hombre peligroso, me había metido con la persona equivocada, pero todo era por el bien de Byakuya. Se metió al vestidor y me apresuré a llegar a las escaleras. Gin seguía ahí tirado, no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, y no iba a quedarme a comprobarlo.

Byakuya se sorprendió de verme. Le pedí que guardara silencio en lo que lo desataba. Escuché que Aizen venía hacia abajo otra vez y me deslicé hasta el comedor. Byakuya mantuvo las manos detrás de la silla fingiendo que estaba amarrado todavía.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?

Aizen se asomó debajo de la mesa y en la puerta de la alacena.

-Debo decir que estoy impresionado. No creí que fuera capaz de todo esto. Dime, Byakuya, ¿estás dispuesto a verla morir por una suma de dinero? Pudiste ahorrarnos todo esto. Me das lástima.

Escuché que le dio otro golpe y mi hermano simplemente se quedó quieto. Gateé hasta la otra puerta de acceso y lo sorprendí por la espalda apuntándole con el arma.

-Aléjate de él –exclamé.

Aizen sonrió.

-No vas a dispararme, Rukia. No eres capaz.

-¿No? Pregúntale a Gin de lo que soy capaz.

La expresión de Aizen se ensombreció. Se volteó y bajó el arma sin dejar de sonreír.

-Anda, hazlo si te atreves –se burló.

Mis manos temblaron involuntariamente. No creía poder hacerlo. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que salvar a Byakuya, y si esta era la única opción que tenía…

Byakuya se abalanzó sobre Aizen y le quitó el arma. Disparó contra él y la bala entró limpiamente en su pecho, salpicando sangre por todos lados. Me quedé conmocionada. Corrí a los brazos de Byakuya y me acarició la cabeza.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto…Rukia…

Estaba temblando, necesitaba calmarme porque todo había ocurrido tan rápido. Lo ayudé a caminar hasta la entrada y lo dejé sobre el sillón. Tomé mi bolso y empecé a buscar mi teléfono para llamar a la policía.

-¡Rukia! –gritó Byakuya.

Me giré de inmediato y me encontré con Gin parado en el marco de la puerta. Se sostenía el brazo contra el pecho, parecía que se había dislocado el hombro con la caída. Sus ojos me miraron suplicantes, ese hermoso tono de azul turquesa que unas horas atrás me habían hecho temblar, ahora no me causaban más que lástima y odio. Tomé el arma y apreté el gatillo.

 **Fin**

 **7u7 Espero que les haya gustado, dejen un review :3 ¡hasta la próxima!**


End file.
